vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Daisy
"Hi, I'm Daisy!" Princess Daisy is a Mario character and a female wrestler in WVGCW. In The Mario Franchise Princess Daisy was the damsel in distress of Sarasaland in the Game Boy classic, Super Mario Land. After years of inactivity, she was picked up for use in the many Mario spin-off titles over the past 15 years. Her appearances include Mario Party 3-9, several Mario Kart titles, Mario Tennis, and Mario Golf. In VGCW Debut and Rise Upon hearing good things about the women's division in VGCW by Princess Peach, Daisy dressed in her sportswear and debuted on 2013-05-02. She was instantly thrown into a #1 Contenders tournament for a chance to wrestle for the Gurl Gamer championship, along with 3 other newcomers. Her opponent in the first round was Rydia of Mist. Several racy rollup attempts to pin their opponent were performed throughout the match, some of which were constantly reversed. However, Daisy managed to finish Rydia off to advance to the second round of the tournament, which took place on 2013-05-19 and matched Daisy against the equally dangerous Cammy. Unlike her first match, Daisy learned that her time in WVGCW would not be easy, as Cammy took it to her fast and hard. Fans were not only treated to brutal slams, collisions into the ring stairs, and traded melee strikes, but also to some amazing technical mat work as Cammy and Daisy traded pin-attempt reversals, four times consecutively. As the match progressed, fans watched Cammy attempt a reverse-moonsault from atop the top turnbuckle on Daisy, who was laid atop an exposed Table-san. Not only did Cammy miss her shot to take out Daisy right then, she also manged to accidentally knock out WVGCW camera-woman Lakita with her high-flying maneuver. A large portion of the match was captured by fans in the arena until Lakita came to and resumed filming the action. With the female #1 contender spot on the line, the deafening WVGCW crowd erupted into a full-hyped frenzy as the two Divas faced off to Street Fighter 4's "Indestructible". Cammy did what she could, but ultimately could not stop (the apparently indestructible) Daisy, losing to a Daisy Cutter at the end for the pinfall. Daisy was able to overcome the odds with a vicious assault of her own, and advanced to the next round of the tournament, facing the dangerous Morrigan Aensland. The semi-finals match was a very even, very brutal affair throughout. Daisy gained the early upper hand, including a vicious baseball-styled axe handle smash but the succubus wasn't to be outdone, using several well-timed counters and corner spears to help even the odds. The fight spilled outside more than once, featuring a brutal flapjack facebuster by Morrigan that slammed Daisy to the steel steps. In the ring, while Daisy had the upper hand, Morrigan wouldn't be outdone, pounding the princess's head repeatedly with either the mat or her own fists when she was laid out. The aerial game saw several successful springboard assaults from both competitors, but Morrigan would claim the advantage there as the match wore on, much like she would the match as a whole. The turning point seemed to come when Morrigan gave Daisy a brutal Shell Kick on the outside, followed up by several ring post smashes to the princess's head, not to long followed by another Shell Kick in the ring. Daisy fought hard, stunning Morrigan not once, not twice, but thrice off the apron, but the dangerous Darkstalker took the advantage on the outside, with several splashes from the ring to the outside, one followed by a brutal neckbreaker off the steel steps. Assaulting her at will, Morrigan seemed to taste the end after a brutal DDT through Table-san. Confident in her win, Morrigan slipped back in and proceeded to celebrate early, dancing while a groggy Daisy, showing tremendous resiliency, stumbled to her feet and into the ring just before the 10-count. Blindsiding the still-taunting Morrigan, Daisy stunned her with an elbow before picking her up with an Electric Chair Suplex, gaining the 3-Count in a stunning comeback. Her reward: a spot in the finals against odds-on favorite Terra Branford, with the winner claiming a hard-fought #1 Contender's spot. So Close, Yet So Far June 6th was Daisy's day of reckoning, as she had to go up against Terra for the #1 Contender's spot. While most in the crowd seemed to expect a win by the crowd favorite in Terra, there were still many cheers for Daisy and an expectation of a hard-fought match. As tends to be the case, Terra took serious control of the match early, as Daisy had to endure hurricanrana after hurricanrana from the Final Fantasy heroine. She refused to quit, however, and didn't get hit by any of Terra's famous Terraplexes or her dives. The two traded blow for blow until Daisy was put on top of Table-San. However, as Terra jumped from the ring onto Daisy, Daisy quickly rolled off, leaving Terra to fall through Table-San by her lonesome. From there, Daisy just showed fire and controlled the match, hitting Terra with a Daisy Cutter to win the match and move on to the Gurl Gamer Championship match. However, Daisy's crowd support seemed to have taken a hit. Though she won the match cleanly, many in the crowd were upset by the defeat of a favorite wrestler, and started to boo Daisy as a result. The crowd, in fact, was very much in favor of the reigning champion, Poison. Poison stated she had no fear in the pre-match interview, and it certainly seemed to show. Daisy's famed invulnerability to shots that would drop other wrestlers finally showed cracks in the armor after countless Hurricanranas and Frankensteiners. Daisy just couldn't seem to get anything going, as Poison kept pouring on the offense. She did try to make a rally near the end, but ultimately the damage she took was just too much, and she would fall to a second Ghetto Blaster from Poison. Despite her loss in the championship match, much credit must be given to Daisy: she outlasted the toughest path to a #1 Contender title in WVGCW history(and could make a case for one of the toughest paths between both male and female divisions). Though she lost some crowd support, Daisy still has devoted fans, and will probably continue to make a serious run at the Gurl Gamer title. Record Daisyrydiaroll.gif|Oh my Category:Female Wrestler Category:Nintendo